


Doctor Watching

by Melkur_Mistress



Series: The Missy and Ainley Adventures [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Are they fanning over the Doctor or themselves?, Doctor Watching, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2019, Other, Two Masters have tea, of course they fancy each other, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/pseuds/Melkur_Mistress
Summary: Missy and The Master (Ainley) have tea, and she reveals that she really isn't all that evil anymore. He is quite confused by her. They engage in their favourite activity of Doctor watching and some self appreciation. Made for International Fanworks Day 2019 - they are fanning the Doctor but also each other.





	Doctor Watching

Unsurprisingly, spending time together was a civilised affair - cakes and an endless pot of the finest tea, and the conversation - most delightful.

Missy smiled as the Master poured yet another cup of tea as they sat at a table on a hill just outside of his TARDIS, overlooking the charred remains of a world they had callously destroyed some lifetimes previously. Missy wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell of the charred earth and raised an eyebrow at her past self.

“While this is a lovely tea, I do question your choice of setting my dear Master.”

“Oh?” he replied, puzzled.  “I thought it would be the ideal setting my dear Mistress - drinking in our past successes.”

“ _Well_ , funny story, I prefer my tea far away from reminders of mass murder and total annihilation these days,” she said.

“You do? Why? My dear sister, are you unwell?”

“No,” she laughed. “It is simply unpalatable to me now. I have done everything there is to do anyway - oh I haven’t started wearing a cape and flying around saving people, do not fear, but I don’t wish to be...well - _bad_ , anymore.”

The Master appeared stunned, “you don’t?”

“Nope,” she said, dropping more sugar cubes into her tea.

“But why?” he asked, clearly confused.

“Oh I don’t know - in time, I started to wonder what I was doing it for - all the death and destruction and ruling the universe,” she paused and met his eyes knowingly. “Well, we know why, _don’t_ we?”

The Master shook his head, “and what are you implying?”

Missy chuckled and rolled her eyes, “oh please, it’s all about our dear Doctor. All the rest, all the other spectacular events we perform when they are not around are merely habitual distractions, ways to pass the time, reminders of our own greatness while we wait, and wait...and _wait_ , for one of them to notice and tell us how brilliant we are, and _finally_ take us up an our offer to share the universe.”

“Well... _yes_. I mean that is a very reasonable offer, and we will simply continue until she cracks.”

Missy laughed, “oh dearest, she is never going to crack! All that running about saving humans is just her...thing.”

The Master sighed and looked across the blackened landscape below them.

“You really don’t feel the satisfaction of a decimated world that attempted to revolt and rebel against our rule?”

Missy grimaced, “nope! There was a whole lot of screaming and world endy type of things, but I mostly just remember - glimpses of faces, people I will never even know the names of. It is not comfortable for me.”

“Well, you are a very complex me. Let us finish our tea and relocate if it unsettles you so - as bewildering as I find that concept.”

“I would appreciate that, thank you. Perhaps a trip, somewhere we haven’t murdered the entire population?”

“A trip together - why ever not? That sounds quite pleasant - I was taking a break from a world I have entirely enslaved by hypnosis alone - which you may remember, perhaps we might relocate there for a more enjoyable trip.”

“I do remember, and it doesn't end well, but it is only hypnosis...to start with. Yes! We shall live like the Lords of time that we are, and enjoy the worship of our adoring subjects!”

“Good, good. I am relieved to see I have not lost my way!

Inside his TARDIS, she watched him setting coordinates, running her hand along buttons and levers, and feeling the confused vibration followed by a welcoming hum as the TARDIS that was not familiar with a version of her so far into her future, began to recognise her.

She could feel the Masters eyes on her every second, studying his future, but she could feel the myriad of questions brimming on the edge of his mind even more so.

“I suspect you have many upgrades?” he asked.

“Oh yes,” she said dismissively. “We go through some changes - but haven’t we always?”

She spun around to face him, meeting his eyes with a glimmer of excitement.

“Do you know what would be fun? Before we take our much deserved vacation?”

“Well, I could imagine many things that we could do together that would be quite diverting..dare I say stimulating also?” he said.

Missy stepped closer to him, smiling in appreciation as her gaze took in the tailored black velvet he wore.

“Well, I wasn’t thinking about getting kinky dear, but not ruling that out - in fact, almost seems a travesty to pass up the chance - but _first,_ let us adjourn to your monitoring room, and see what our dear Doctor is up to.”

The Master matched her look of appreciation as he blatantly allowed his gaze to roam slowly up and down her purple skirt and jacket.

“Why that is an excellent idea,” he said, offering her his arm.

Missy slipped her arm into his, and they happily walked through his TARDIS corridors, his pace quickening as her own step almost broke into a skip. The monitoring room, filled with screens and control panels, was soon reached and, unaccustomed to company had only one chair - a large and luxurious softly padded chair, just large enough that they would both be able to sit down.

Missy stepped straight toward it and sat down, elegantly smoothing her skirt and looking at him with a smile before patting the seat beside her.

“Come on then! Sit down dearest, I wont bite,” she smirked. “Well, I _am_ a biter, but then so are you - but we have a show to watch, so we will get to the naughty stuff later.”

The Master laughed as she winked at him, and sat beside her, picking up a controller and powering the system on. The screens so came to life with multiple images of different incarnations of the Doctor, and TARDIS interiors.

He pressed a button and the larger, central screen was filled with an image of the Doctor.

“Oh! Look at that! I haven't seen _that_ face in a long time,” Missy said with a smile. “Did have a thing for cricket back then didn't he? And his human pet collection was growing - she’s gone back to human entourages again now. Although to be fair - we didn’t exactly leave the Traken girl with anywhere else to go, did we? He _is_ the adopting sort.”

“Nyssa, yes. Her father proved quite useful,” the Master said casually.

Missy smiled sadly, “ _Nyssa_ \-  it was vital - we had to survive. Killed a lot of people back then didn’t we?”

“Probably,” the Master said, disinterested in the topic. “Collateral damage. Look - he has that frustrated look he wears when his total neglect of his TARDIS comes back to haunt him and something breaks.”

Missy looked at the screen and watched the Doctor with a nostalgic fondness as he attempted to fix a circuit that was irreparable and if looked after would have been very fixable.

“Collateral damage with us tends to be of the universe ending type though. It’s regrettable at times. Oh they never get better with maintenance. Always leave everything to burn out while chasing around the stars, then leave the mess for me to sort out. Went off and ran away from him once - came _right_ to me. I had to go and pick him up.”

“Regrettable? Why waste time and energy on regrets Missy? And why on earth would you be fixing his TARDIS? And why would it run _to_ you - I would have expected quite the opposite. Do you provide some kind of Time Lord taxi service?”

She frowned, his tone was far from humorous and he was clearly unimpressed.

“Long story - ends badly, you’d like that part,” she said with a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

His arm slipped around her waist and his hand settled against the hard boning of her corset.

“Shielding?” he asked casually.

“Mmm hmm,” she murmured, feeling comfortable on his velvet padded shoulder as they both gazed at the screen. “Mostly aesthetic, I like the style, but there’s shielding built in. Good job too - I’d be dead six times over by now without it. Everyone aims for the mid section of a person, even us.”

“Us? We surely would not be shooting each other!”

“Well.. _.there’s_ a not all that funny story I really probably shouldn't tell you - remind me to later. Look, he has that big silver robot we played with. That was quite fun - disguising it as us.”

“Yes, the perfect solution when only inches tall,” he said, his arm tightening around her waist and pulling her closer to him.”

“We are very clever, aren't we?” she said, as she turned her head, regretfully leaving the softness of his padded velvet shoulder to meet his eyes.

Her gaze moved to his lips and she sighed as he moved in unison, shifting position as his hand remained on her hip and his other snaked up to hold the back of her head as he kissed her deeply.

Eventually they both pulled back and Missy returned to her favourite position, resting on his shoulder.

“Got any popcorn honey? It’s like our own private Doctor channel.”

“That would involve me standing up, and you do appear to be rather settled there,” he said with an amused smile.

“Mmm, good point,” she murmured. “When we get up...much much later, i’m far too comfy. We _really_ are very attractive.”

The Master chuckled, “Oh I am well aware my dear Missy.”

"Want to get a Master class in corset removal later?" she said seductively.

"I was quite concerned that you might not want to - with your new found goodness kick," he said with a laugh.

"Oh but how could you and I be anything less than extremely good together?"

Missy pulled her legs up and settled comfortably against the warmth of his velvet covered body, as they both laughed and prepared to share a thoroughly enjoyable evening of Doctor watching.

 


End file.
